hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Carol Groves
}} Carol Groves was the friend of Lucy Benson and the ex-girlfriend of Kurt Benson, Rory Finnigan and Tony Hutchinson. She left in October 2000 to work as a singer on a cruise ship, promising to return to Tony, but later informed him that she has decided to move on. Biography Carol arrived in the village, going on a double date with her friend, Lucy Benson. She was a keen musician, who started The Crazy Bazz Studs with Lucy and Bazil McCourtey. In November 1996, Carol was involved in a car accident which initiated her belief that she was psychic. Almost instantly, Carol allegedly had a gift for reading people’s auras and an all seeing eye, which helped her predict what was to come and alert her when there was trouble in the air. Undoubtedly Carol’s spookiest moment was when she returned from Ireland and had a sinister premonition that something unwelcome was coming into their midst. Within moments, Lucy got a call informing her that her brother, Kurt, had died. Carol’s kookiness continued throughout the rest of her time on the show and, whilst she had a brief attachment to Kurt, Carol seemed destined never to find a guy she genuinely liked, despite the odd dalliance with the likes of Tony Hutchinson in Newquay. That was until she met Rory Finnigan and almost instantly fell head over heels in love. Of course, the path of true love never ran smoothly, and this tempestuous and often passionate relationship saw its fair share of ups and downs. Carol was also a loyal and trusted friend to Lucy, helping her get through the worst of her drug addiction. Her friendship with Lucy caused her to put her own life in jeopardy with Rob Hawthorne when he attempted to kill her in September 1999, but ultimately served to demonstrate just how dependable she was to those she loved. After Lucy left, while she continued to get into scrapes with Tony and Finn, Carol missed having her best friend around. She soon turned her attentions to herself and became preoccupied with having a breast enlargement. Just before her operation, she read her tarot cards and discovered that she was destined to meet a man in a white suit. Assuming this was a doctor, she was dismayed to find him dressed in green and made a quick getaway. Still feeling disillusioned, Carol agreed to help Finn and Lewis Richardson by singing at the opening of The Loft. During her performance, she was spotted by a talent scout, who offered her a job singing on a cruise ship. After much soul searching, Carol agreed to take the job. She arrived at the boat and was greeted by a uniformed officer - her man in white. Carol later returned, and she and Tony realised that they had feelings for each other. Carol returned to her boat, but promised Tony that she would come back to him. Carol later phoned Finn, telling him to break the news to Tony that she has met someone else and would no longer return. Background information *Natalie Casey decided to quit the role of Carol in August 2000, with her final episode airing in October 2000. See also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:1996 debuts Category:2000 departures Category:Singers Category:Cashiers Category:Past characters